Compitiendo por Segundo Lugar
by TheOnlyMaraudette
Summary: De como Lily descubrió que amaba a James, pero que ya tenía competencia.


Título: Compitiendo por Segundo Lugar.

Summary: De como Lily descubrió que amaba a James, pero que ya tenía competencia.

Advertencia: Slash. La línea de tiempo original es ignorada.

Lily Evans estaba furiosa.

Y era culpa de James Potter.

Ese tonto arrogante le había hecho _otra _broma a Sev, esta vez resultando en dos idiotas partiéndose de la risa, y un Slytherin en el hospital con tentáculos saliendo de su cabeza.

Porque, Lily se preguntaba mientras caminaba (No, trotaba) hacia la Sala Común, Potter tenía que hacerle la vida imposible a Severus? Y es que esa tontería de que 'Bueno, es más bien el hecho de que existe, sabes?' no tenía ningún sentido!

Y si, Snape la había llamado una sangre sucia, pero ella todavía sentía cierto afecto hacia él. Si no lo hiciera, no seguiría doliendo tanto.

Lily llegó a la Sala Común, le dijo la contraseña (Hipogrifo) a la Señora Gorda en un murmullo iracundo, y entró.

Ahí estaba, su presa. Le estaba dando la espalda al retrato, y el, junto con su cómplice, el arrogante y frío Sirius Black, le estaban contando a los otros dos algo, riéndose. Sin duda, ese algo sería la broma que le hicieron.

"POTTER!" –Chilló Lily. El chico de cabello desordenado paró de reírse inmediatamente, y sus músculos se tensaron. Internamente, Lily sonrió complacida.

"CON QUE DERECHO TE CREES DE HACERLE ESO A SEVERUS?!" –Lily gritó, caminando hacia James, que tragó ruidosamente, y Sirius, quien lo estaba viendo todo con una mezcla de diversión y aburrimiento, como si fuera una cosa de todos los días. Y es que, si era algo que pasaba todos los días, ya que Lily, por alguna razón u otra, siempre encontraba alguna excusa para gritarle a James.

"El empezó!" –James replicó indignado, haciendo que Lily le alzara una ceja, incrédula.- "Es la verdad! Sirius aquí está de testigo!"

Sirius, ya flirteando con una chica en el sofá de la Sala Común, alzó la mirada hacia Lily perezosamente, y se encogió de hombros. "Nosotros solo estábamos caminando por ahí, metiéndonos en nuestro propios asuntos, y lo siguiente que sé, estoy colgando de cabeza."

James asintió enérgicamente, haciendo que Lily mirara hacia abajo dudosa, antes de dirigir sus verdes ojos a él de nuevo. "Pues… Ustedes podrían… No debieron atacar de vuelta! Podrían habérselo dicho a un maestro!" –Tartamudeó Lily, a lo cual Sirius respondió rodando sus ojos.

"No me hagas reír, Evans. Sé que tu nos conoces mejor que eso." –Le dijo él, antes de regresar a su chica, silenciosamente diciéndoles tanto a Lily como a James que ya no lo metieran en sus peleas.

Los ojos avellana de James estaban casi chisporroteando de la ira, y si las miradas mataran, ya Petunia Evans y su madre estaría planificando el funeral de Lily.

"Como es que siempre es Snivellus el inocente, y yo el malo de la historia?" –Exclamó James, Lily tomando un paso hacia atrás, pues aunque nunca lo admitiría, este lado de James, el lado cruel que solo sacaba para Snape y los Slytherin, el lado frío que había heredado de los Black, el que nunca usaría contra Lily, o eso ella pensaba, la asustaba, y mucho.

"En serio eres tan ingenua, Evans? En serio crees que Snivellus es un puto ángel?" –James continúo, tomando lentos pasos hacia Lily hasta que estaban solo a centímetros del otro. "Que no sabes lo que le hizo a Mary MacDonald? Porque no le preguntas? Estoy seguro de que esa basura aspirante a Mortífago estaría feliz de decirte como él y sus amigos serpentinos le hicieron la maldición Cruciatus a Mary, y después le borraron la memoria."

"NO LO LLAMES ASÍ!" –Gritó Lily, haciendo que todas las personas presentes la miraran, interesados en como resultaría la pelea diaria entre Potter y Evans. "EL NO ES UN MORTÍFAGO! EL JAMÁS HARÍA ESO! Y SU NOMBRE ES SNAPE! SEVERUS SNAPE!"

James río amargamente, una risa sarcástica, acompañada por una sacudida de cabeza.- "Merlín, Lily, pensé que tendrías más sentido común. Supongo que estaba equivocado." –Y con eso, empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos, Sirius levantándose para acompañarlo como el fiel amigo que era.

"Y tu como lo sabrías, eh, Potter? Le ayudaste?" –Lily añadió, sabiendo que James absolutamente odiaba siquiera la mención de que él podría a llegar a ser uno de 'esos asquerosos animales', como el los llamaba, haciendo que Remus y Sirius se tensaran, James dándose la vuelta para mirarla lentamente.

"Nunca, pero nunca, Evans, sería yo como él. La mera insinuación es horrible. Empezando porque yo si lavo mi cabello, y no soy una sucia bola de grasa." –James replicó, sus ojos destellando de una manera cruel.

"James, vamos arriba." –Sirius susurró, caminando hasta llegar a su lado y poniéndole una mano en el pecho suavemente, parándolo de hacer cualquier tontería contra la pelirroja, quien en la opinión del joven Black, realmente no valía el castigo.

Lily alzó una ceja al contacto íntimo entre los dos, pensando no por primera vez si había algo entre ellos. No era secreto para nadie que el par eran más cercanos que la uña y el mugre, y Sirius se acostaba con todo aquél que tuviera un órgano reproductor. El pensamiento de James y Sirius, juntos en una sola cama, sudando y gimiendo, lanzó una inexplicable llamarada de celos dentro de Lily.

"Si, James, vete con tu novio…" –Murmuró Lily, haciendo que James y Sirius se dieran una mirada cómplice, secreta y escondida para aquellos que no buscaran por ella.

Lily solo bufó y subió hacia el dormitorio de chicas, pensando en cómo cobrárselas a Potter.

-O-

Seis meses después, Lily había visto ciertos indicios de amor en el comportamiento de los dos chicos. Miradas que duraban lo que parecían años, llenas de complicidad, como si ellos supieran algo que los demás no. Toques sutiles, el roce de dedos contra una muñeca cuando una pluma era pasada, una mejilla contra la otra cuando alguno de los dos se inclinaba detrás del otro para ver algo, labios sobre una oreja cuando se susurraban entre sí, planeando su próxima gran broma.

Pero ella también había empezado a sentir cosas por James, así no lo quisiera admitir. Se había dado cuenta que ciertas bromas si eran graciosas, aunque todavía estaban aquellas que simplemente eran horribles. Se había dado cuenta de lo inteligente que era, siendo el mejor en Transformaciones, siendo solo vencido por Lily y Remus en las demás materias.

De cómo cada vez que estaba sobre una escoba, parecía que fuera hecho para estar ahí, en el aire, persiguiendo las Quaffles y tirándolas a los aros. De cómo era gentil y bueno, a veces con ciertas personas, otras con todo el mundo, a excepción de los Slytherin.

Desafortunadamente para Lily, alguien más se había dado cuenta de esas y muchas otras cosas también, y ya había llegado primero.

-O-

La vez que Lily se dio cuenta de que James y Sirius si tenían algo, estaban en el Gran Comedor, y las lechuzas estaban dando el correo. Ella estaba sentada con sus compañeras de dormitorio, un poco más abajo en la mesa que los Merodeadores.

Una lechuza negra como la tinta había parado al frente de Sirius, que puso mala cara apenas la vio, pues era la lechuza de sus padres. Realmente no quería saber nada de ellos, si querían decirle algo, que lo hicieran por medio de Regulus.

Sus largos, pálidos dedos recogieron la carta, abriéndola cuidadosamente. No sería anormal de su madre enviarle bombas por medio de una carta, musitó Sirius con una amarga y pequeña sonrisa. Pero esa sonrisa se fue cuando leyó la carta, siendo reemplazada por un ceño fruncido, sus ojos imposibles de leer. Sirius dejó caer su cabeza, como un perro regañado, lo cual hizo que James lo mirara preocupado.

El joven de gafas recogió la carta de las manos de Sirius, y su ceño se frunció también. Lily pensó que debía ser algo grave para que los dos estuvieran tan lúgubres.

James incineró la carta con un movimiento de su varita, mientras que Peter y Remus los miraban a ambos preocupados, pero el solo los ignoró y se volteó a ver a Sirius, pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y empezando a susurrar cosas en su oído, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en su boca.

Ambos se pararon de la mesa y salieron del Gran Comedor, el resto de la escuela, Lily incluida, mirándolos con curiosidad. La chica pelirroja decidió seguirlos, y salió unos momentos después de ellos, escuchando sus pasos, rastreándolos silenciosamente, hasta que llegaron a uno de los corredores más recónditos del castillo, en donde James inmediatamente unió su boca con la de Sirius, el último respondiendo el beso y enredando sus dedos en el cabello negro, desordenándolo aún más.

Lily, escondida en la esquina, los miró sorprendida, antes de darse media vuelta y salir de ahí en silencio, preguntándose porque sentía un nudo en la garganta.

A la mañana siguiente, ya era un hecho conocido por todos que Sirius Black había sido desheredado.

-O-

Siguió sucediendo, algunas veces en corredores y pasillos vacíos, otras en armarios de limpieza, otras en clases desusadas y una vez, incluso, Lily los vio besándose apasionadamente en el sofá de la Sala Común una noche cuando no podía dormir.

Quien lo hubiera imaginado, Lily pensó en su cama, Sirius Black y James Potter, enamorados del otro. Lily sabía que sería muy difícil que la sociedad los aceptara si decidieran hacer su relación pública, y en tiempos de guerra, lo último que necesitaban era eso. Y si se iba a motivos más personales, ella quería a James para sí misma. Quería ser la que enredara los dedos en su cabello, la que recibiera sus besos y abrazos, quería ser de James y que James fuera suyo.

Pero eso no pasaría, Lily pensó amargamente antes de caer dormida.

-O-

James y Sirius estaban peleados. El hecho en si ya era bastante raro, pero el tiempo que duraron sin hablarse ya era mucho más increíble. Aparentemente, tuvo algo que ver con Snape, Remus y un hombre lobo, aunque Lily dudaba mucho de lo último.

Y vaya que no se lo estaban tomando bien. Sirius estaba más pálido de lo usual, su piel blanca, casi de porcelana, ahora de un color enfermizo. Tenía ojeras debajo de sus ojos, y siempre parecía cansado y ese temperamento tan famoso de los Black saliendo a la luz con mucha más frecuencia. Y James no estaba mucho peor, su manera de jugar Quidditch era mucho más feroz, casi brutal, y siempre parecía cerca de las lágrimas.

Lily aprovechó este tiempo para acercarse más a James, lentamente haciendo que el la mirara como miraba a Sirius, mientras que el último solo se volvía más y más triste y taciturno.

-O-

"Aléjate de él, Evans."

Lily iba caminando sola por el pasillo de Transformaciones cuando escuchó la voz detrás de ella, haciéndola voltear para ver a Sirius, más desgarbado que nunca.

"Disculpa?"

"Me has oído bien. Aléjate de James." –Sirius repitió, sus ojos grises fríos como el acero.

"Y porque debería hacer eso?" –Lily preguntó, alzando su ceja. Sabía que esta confrontación vendría, pero también esperaba que no fuera a solas. Si esto llegaba al punto en donde las varitas tendrían que ser usadas, ella no tenía oportunidad contra Sirius. Él era el mejor duelista de la escuela, entrenado desde pequeño por sus padres. Lily estaba segura de que si quisiera, podría batirse en duelo con Flitwick o McGonagall.

Sirius caminó hacia Lily, e incluso cuando estaba cansado por la falta de sueño y la tristeza, todavía tenía una gracia y elegancia únicas, y Lily por un momento, no puedo evitar envidiarle.

"Él es mío. Siempre lo ha sido, desde aquél primero de septiembre, cuando nos conocimos en aquél compartimiento de tren." –Sirius empezó, parado frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos. "Puede que lo hayas pensado, pero nunca fue tuyo. Si, te persiguió una y otra vez, pero el que te digan no tantas veces hizo que se rindiera. Yo era el que lo consolaba. Yo era su hombro para llorar. Yo le di besos y caricias y más, aun cuando sabía que, las primeras veces, el imaginaba que eras tú."

"Pero de alguna manera u otra, me conseguí hacerme un puesto en su corazón. Y lentamente, fui sacándote a ti, y a todo lo que tú conllevabas. Negación, tristeza, rabia. Y él consiguió amarme. No voy a dejar que me quites eso, Evans. No cuando he trabajado tanto para conseguirlo." –Terminó Sirius, mirándola con una cara seria. Era bueno escondiendo sus emociones, Lily pensó.

"… No lo haré." –Lily finalmente respondió, sus ojos desafiantes.

"Muy bien." –Sirius asintió, antes de darse la vuelta e irse caminando, sus manos en los bolsillos. "Pero no me iré sin dar pelea, Evans."

Lily quedó viendo el espacio por donde Sirius se había ido por un largo rato, y por primera vez se preguntó si debería dejarlos en paz.

-O-

Ya el otoño se acercaba, y James y Sirius todavía seguían en terreno peligroso. Sirius estaba desaparecido en combate, nadie le veía en clases o en el Gran Comedor, aunque, Lily musitó amargamente, sus notas seguía siendo dignas de envidiar.

Aunque ella continuaba acercándose a James, y funcionaba. Él le había preguntado si le gustaría acompañarlo al próximo viaje a Hogsmeade, y ella había respondido con un efusivo sí, obviamente, aunque no pudo evitar pensar en unos fríos ojos grises cuando lo hizo.

-O-

Sirius bajaba las escaleras, y aparentemente, había utilizado su tiempo a solas para embellecerse, ya que su piel había regresado a la normalidad, no había rastro de ojeras y su cabello brillaba más que nunca.

James y Lily estaban sentados en el sofá de la Sala Común cuando le oyeron bajar, haciendo que sus miradas se alzaran. Lily notó que los ojos avellana de James se oscurecían un poco cuando vieron a Sirius, aunque este pasó por su lado como si no existiera, saliendo por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

Lily pensó que si ese era el gran plan para conseguir de vuelta a James, ganarle iba a ser más fácil de lo que había pensado.

-O-

"Lunático, por favor!" –Sirius exclamó, haciendo que Remus rodara sus ojos por lo que parecía la décima vez.

"No, Sirius. Dile a Peter."

Sirius bufó. -"Sabes que no haré eso. Por favor."

"Entonces dile a James!" –Remus alzó sus manos en exasperación, pero se arrepintió de sus palabras en cuanto vio el dolor en los ojos de Sirius. Remus ya había logrado perdonar a su canino amigo, pero James todavía seguía rencoroso.

"El irá con Evans. Vamos, Remus, hace mucho que no vamos a Hogsmeade. Por favor?" –Dijo Sirius, poniendo sus ojos grandes y brillantes, como un cachorro bajo la lluvia.

"… De acuerdo. Pero si Binns me pone una mala nota en este ensayo, me encargaré de teñir tu cabello de rosa neón." –Remus amenazó, aunque sus ojos mostraban que no lo decía en serio.

"Si, si, lo que digas. Ahora, ves arriba, cámbiate, y te quiero aquí abajo en 5 minutos."

-O-

Lily estaba sentada con James en Las Tres Escobas, bebiendo de su cerveza de mantequilla con una sonrisa mientras que James contaba una de sus tantas aventuras.

"… Y entonces Sirius viene y se da de cara con la pared. Quiero decir, como no pudo haberla visto? Aunque estábamos escapando de Filch, así que puede que haya sido eso." –James rio, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Si sabes que es malo hablar pestes de los demás a sus espaldas, no, Cornamenta?" –Sirius dijo, anunciando su llegada, sentándose con un ágil movimiento al lado de James, que lo miraba con ojos muy abiertos, mientras que Remus se sentaba al lado de Lily, sacudiendo su cabeza como un padre a sus hijos.

"… Estoy seguro de que se dicen peores cosas de ti, Canuto." –Respondió James, una sonrisa lentamente creciendo en su cara.

Y con eso, Lily presenció como el dúo dinámico de Hogwarts volvía a formarse, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-O-

Esa misma noche, en la madrugada, Lily bajaba a la Sala Común a buscar algo de calor en la chimenea, con el otoño, el aire se estaba volviendo más y más frío, especialmente en la noche y con las paredes de piedra de Hogwarts. Pero lo que vio le hizo preferir que se hubiera quedado abajo.

James y Sirius. No, no se estaban besando ni nada que vaya después de eso. Estaban acurrucados en el sofá, con una manta sobre ellos, abrazados fuertemente, y juzgando por cómo los ojos de Sirius brillaban y el rubor en las mejillas de James, las cosas que se susurraban entre sí eran amorosas y llegando al terreno de lo apasionado.

Verlos en un momento tan íntimo era casi peor que si los hubiera encontrado sin ropa y a punto de echar un polvo, y Lily regresó a su dormitorio, con dos pensamientos en la cabeza. El primero, no necesitaba tanto del calor. El segundo, era que Sirius podía considerarse el ganador de su juego.

-O-

"Cásate conmigo."

Lily no podía procesarlo. James estaba de rodillas, con un anillo de oro, en su graduación, pidiéndole que se casara con él. Y Sirius estaba feliz y campante! Calmado, no se veía molesto, pero si evitó los ojos de la pelirroja.

Y ella respondió.

"Me encantaría."

-O-

En diciembre de 1979, Lily anunció las palabras que cambiarían su vida para siempre.

"Estoy embarazada."

James sonrió y la abrazó, dándole vueltas alrededor, y Sirius, Remus y Peter se unieron al abrazo. Ya las cosas con Sirius no estaban tensas, aunque Lily sabía que James no llegaba a casa algunas noches de una noche de beber, exactamente, y ya había aceptado que aunque él la amaba, Sirius siempre iba a ser algo que ella no podría reemplazar.

Pero James la amaba; la llevaba a citas, la mimaba y se acurrucaba con ella en pijama en los días fríos, a veces trataba de cocinarle, la palabra clave siendo trataba, etc. Era un esposo perfecto. Y Sirius y ella eran amigos, increíblemente, bromeando a costa de James, y Lily no podía negar que sentía afección hacia él cuando llegaba a la casa en su forma de perro y le lamía la cara, o cuando se arrodillaba a hablarle al pequeño Harry que estaba dentro de ella.

Así que si, todo estaba bien.


End file.
